


Сны Адской Кухни

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: DC Animated Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Песочный Человек путешествует по снам героев Адской кухни.





	Сны Адской Кухни

Песочный человек, повелитель сновидений, путешествует через ваши сны. Он шагает неслышно; попутчик, которого вы никогда не замечаете.  
Сегодня ему нужно в Адскую кухню.  
Он заглядывает в сон слепого адвоката, Мэтта Мердока. Тому все еще снятся цветные сны. Женщина с алыми лентами, обвивающими ее руки и ноги, танцует танец семи покрывал. Ее имя, Электра, жжется на языке.  
— Принесите мне голову Мэтта Мердока, чтобы я могла поцеловать его уста, — говорит она.  
Мэтту Мердоку страшно от этого танца. Два прислужника в черном выводят его вперед. Песочный человек рассыпает пригоршню песка, и женщина льнет к губам Мэтта Мердока, целого и невредимого, что стоит оцепеневший, с кожей белее мрамора, будто схваченный лунным лучом.  
— Я же говорила, что поцелую твои уста, — говорит женщина, и ей весело, а Мэтта Мердока страх пеленает, будто серебряная паутина.  
Песочный человек не может ему помочь. Если женщина исчезнет, Мэтт Мердок спасется, но ему станет только страшнее.  
Ему снится не Адская кухня, и Песочный человек, одолжив одну алую ленту, шагает дальше. Он задумчиво обматывает алую ленту вокруг костяшек пальцев, будто бинтует руки перед боксерским боем. Это отзвук сна слепого адвоката.

Белокурой деве, вестнице Адской кухни Карен Пейдж, снится, будто она заперта в круглой башне без окон и дверей. По узкой винтовой лестнице она выходит наверх и оказывается в розовом саду. Кусты белых роз высажены кругом, и Карен идет среди них, касаясь пальцами шелковистых белых лепестков. Шлейф белого платья тянется за ней по каменным плитам, сточенным, гладким от бесчисленных шагов.  
Карен подходит к зубчатому парапету и глядит вниз. Там по зеленой равнине вьется речка, а вдоль речки едет на лошади окровавленный рыцарь по имени Фрэнк Касл. Ему нет пути в башню; она высокая и гладкая, без единого окна или уступа.  
Фрэнк Касл заточил Карен в башню, так, чтобы сам он никогда не смог добраться до нее. И Карен тоскует, ибо превыше всего желала бы соединиться со своим рыцарем, сколько бы крови ни было на его руках.  
Песочный человек просыпает немного песка, и там, где песок летит вдоль каменной стены, вырастает плющ, зеленый и прочный.  
Песочный человек срывает одну розу, еще не распустившуюся, на память и закрепляет ее в петлице своего черного плаща. Он укалывает палец о шипы и морщится. От какой-то безобидной розы — столько хлопот.  
Но и это не Адская кухня.

В зале играет «I Put a Spell on You». Музыка надвигается неспешно, по шагу за раз, обнимая плечи лиловым шарфом.  
Девушка-Сокровище танцует танго с Пурпурным человеком; он ведет ее в танце, пока певец ведет свой рассказ со всем коварством, пока саксофонист выдувает виньетки. Настоящего имени девушки не слышно, будто оно стерлось; Песочный человек еще никогда не был в ее снах, будто кто-то или что-то мешало ему.  
Никто не смеет прятать сны от их владыки.  
В зале висит фиолетовое марево — свет от прожекторов вязнет в дымке от сухого льда.  
— Разве это было плохо? — спрашивает Пурпурный человек. — Мы могли бы вечно танцевать.  
— Я не хотела танцевать вечно.  
— Вы позволите украсть вашу партнершу? — спрашивает Песочный человек у Пурпурного, уже протянув девушке руку.  
От его предложений не отказываются, и девушка переходит в его объятия, осторожные, едва заметные, как у настоящего джентльмена.  
— Вы очень красивая, — говорит ей Песочный человек. — Немного напоминаете мне мою сестру.  
Девушка-Сокровище белокожая, с локонами чернее воронова крыла, с глазами чернее, чем у лани. И грустнее. Она завернута в сверкающее платье, как подарок.  
— Когда вы уйдете, он вернется, — говорит она. — Он всегда возвращается. Но хуже всего в конце.  
— А что в конце?  
— Я его убиваю. Я бесконечно танцую с ним и убиваю бессчетное число раз. Моя пурпурная вечность.  
— Вы не заслужили такую вечность, — возражает Песочный человек.  
Пурпурный в то время сидит за столиком и смотрит на них, покачивая ногой. Следит за движениями любимой, будто ревнивый балетмейстер за движениями примы на репетиции.  
— Давайте сбежим отсюда, — говорит Песочный человек. — А он останется здесь. И вы сюда больше не приходите.  
Девушка-Сокровище подбирает подол искристого платья, как Золушка. И они, взявшись за руки, выбегают на Кобальт-лейн.  
Уже теплее. Но далековато от того места, куда ему нужно попасть.

— И ты туда же, Фогги Нельсон, — говорит Песочный человек. — Я был уверен, что хотя бы тебе снится дом.  
— Дома скучно, — возражает Фогги Нельсон. — В Ирландии весело.  
Он бредет по ирландскому лесу в красном дублете, под руку с рыжей красоткой в клетчатом платье. В другой руке бутылка виски, а вокруг летают светлячки, рассыпая бледно-зеленое сияние по темно-зеленому бархату мха.  
Ночь затягивается. В отместку Песочный человек насылает на Фогги Нельсона сердитого лепрекона и тучу фэйри.

Клэр Темпл и Люк Кейдж едут на слоне, украшенном алым рисунком и богатыми тканями, по древнему златому городу. Они сладко целуются под сладким южным небом, под палящим солнцем, и в воздухе разлит дивный аромат. Ожерелье из золотых монет на смуглой коже Клэр, и пригоршни золотых монет летят в воздухе, вспыхивая огнем в лучах солнца, и под ноги слону падают свежие, пышные пионы, только что сорванные в богатых садах.  
— Это уж слишком, — говорит Песочный человек.  
— Ничто не слишком, — отвечает ему Клэр Темпл.  
Песочный человек задумчиво ловит одну монетку, вертит в тонких бледных пальцах и прячет в складки плаща.

В сны Бессмертного Железного Кулака Песочный человек даже не пытается зайти. Сражаться с драконами настроения нет, да и плащ совсем новый, не хочется его порвать.

На перекрестке дорог шатается кто-то в капюшоне, накинутом на голову. Вокруг пустыня, ночь, но звезд не видно; небо заволакивается пылью, и с севера клубится кажущаяся далекой песчаная буря.  
По дороге пробегает ободранная, тощая коза с рваной веревкой на шее — перегрызла ее, спасаясь от шторма, — и исчезает в темноте.  
— Кто ты? Я тебя не узнаю, — говорит Песочный человек, вглядываясь в темную фигуру.  
— Меня теперь никто не узнает, — отвечает тот хриплым голосом. — Я одеваюсь ночью, одеваюсь песком, я просыпаюсь по утрам с криком.  
— Билли Руссо, — вспоминает Песочный человек. — Подарить тебе хороший сон?  
— Не надо, — отвечает Билли Руссо. — После хороших снов просыпаться страшнее всего.  
— Тогда я подарю тебе бурю, — говорит Песочный человек, кидая пригоршню песка в сторону шторма, и тот взмывает вверх, закрывая всю землю и мешая верх с низом.  
Это не хороший сон. Но Билли Руссо чувствует себя живее всего в эпицентре бури.

Глухой лучник Клинт Бартон сидит на крыше, обозревая ночную Адскую кухню. Город не говорит с ним, но показывает — вспыхивает алыми бликами, светлыми прочерками фар по улицам, разноцветным неоном, приглушенным светом из-под штор. Клинт Бартон видит каждый силуэт за жалюзи, каждую тень на кирпичных стенах.  
— Странно, что тебе снится Адская кухня, — говорит Песочный человек. Он не присаживается рядом, и его плащ беззвучно колеблется на ветру. — Ты там даже не живешь.  
Его голос нельзя не услышать.  
— Такое разве забудешь, — отвечает Клинт Бартон.  
— Всем снятся далекие страны.  
— Хорошо там, где нас нет, — философски говорит Клинт Бартон.  
Песочный человек уходит с крыши на чердак.  
И это уже Реальность скрипит ржавчиной под его ботинком.

Песочный человек достает свои сувениры.  
— Роза любви, что еще не расцвела; золото настоящей любви; лента любви, что душит саму себя.  
Он складывает их воедино в сердце Адской кухни, под скелетом дракона.  
И из теней к нему шагает Александра, прекрасная, одетая в серебро, как в первую их встречу в Византии. Ее волосы — как розовое золото, глаза ярче драгоценных камней.  
— Мне не хватало наших разговоров, — произносит Песочный человек.  
— Прогуляемся, любовь моя? — спрашивает Александра.


End file.
